Far From You
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Uhura receives an assignment that is light years away from her husband. who misses who?
1. Chapter 1

a separate story stands on its own.

On the Enterprise:

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are sitting at the conference table in the ready room, communicating with Admiral Fitzpatrick with an assignment request.

"Kirk, the federation of planets is requesting your communication officer Uhura to help decipher some artifacts in the Gamma Quadrant. I did request Dr. Grayson, but she and Ambassador Sarek and on another assignment dealing with a critical situation."

"Why Uhura, Admiral?" asked Kirk.

"According to Starfleet Central Intelligence, she is the most qualified in her field. You are to rendezvous with the Exeter so that they would escort her to the Gamma Quadrant."

"How long is the duration of this assignment Admiral Fitzpatrick?" asked Spock.

"According to the information provided, it is estimated 4 to 6 weeks, then a rendezvous to bring her back to Enterprise would be arranged."

"Those are your orders, any questions?"

Spock looked at Kirk, and then at Admiral Fitzpatrick.

"No Sir."

"Good day gentlemen, and success to Lt. Uhura on this assignment, out."

Fitzpatrick fades out from the monitor. Kirk turns to Spock.

"Think you can handle being without your wife for a couple of weeks Spock?"

"Lt. Uhura primary position is to serve at the utmost capacity of her profession Captain."

"Right, Kirk thinking he don't believe him his statement.

"Do you want me to give her the news or should you?"

"I will captain, I will have the preliminary schedule ready to rendezvous with the Exeter to give both Lt. Uhura and you."

"Sounds great Spock": Kirk gets up and leaves back to the bridge.

Spock stays to ponder the situation. He gathers his thoughts about the long distance and time without her. Spock rationalizes that their bond will sustain both of them, regardless of distance and time Nyota is there always. He will tell her tonight during end-meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Far from home

Chapter 2

"Wow! Gamma Quadrant!, did Admiral Fitzpatrick say what the assignment is?" as Uhura pulls out her lounge where.

"All detail documentation of your assignment will arrive before your departure" as Spock continues to touch his pad and gives Nyota more information.

"You are scheduled to rendezvous with the Exeter in 72 hours, 35 minutes..."

"OK, I got that! It sounds like you want to get rid of me."

Spock looked up from his pad and stared at his wife, "Nyota, please do not tease."

She turned as she felt his disappointment through their bond, and felt that he really will miss her. She went to him, sat on his lap and touched foreheads.

"I'm sorry adun I was teasing. I will miss you too, more than you know."

She kisses him tenderly as her hands smoothed up his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
They slowly break from their kiss, staring at each other tenderly.

" I like the way you apologize"' He picks his wife up and carries her to their bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uhura receives her orders during her shift from Starfleet Command and downloads them onto her pad. She is part excited and part weary leaving the Enterprise.

"Well, Lieutenant, I don't know if the ship can function without you" Kirk turns his chair towards her.  
" The communication team is ready and able to fulfill all bridge duty captain."

"Mr. Spock status."

" The Enterprise will be rendezvous with the Exeter in 36 hours, 48 minutes, at our current rate of warp 2."

"I will like to be there early, Mr. Spock" Kirk snaps the side control button to engineering.

"Mr. Scott"

"Yes, Captain."

" Can we get warp 3 to make the rendezvous with the Exeter early?"

"Aye, the ship can take it."

"You heard the man Sulu."

"Aye, sir warp 3."

Kirk stands up from his command chair and heads to Spock's station, leans against the console, folds arms across his chest and smiles at him.

"So, Mr. Spock are you OK with this?"

Spock leans up and looks at the captain, with one of brow shot up.

"Clarify OK?"

" You know, your wife gone for over a month, are you OK with that?

"Lieutenant Uhura is highly qualified in her field in linguistics, space anomalies, and federation and non-federation languages. I am quite pleased that her multiple talents are highly regarded on this mission."

Kirk looks at Spock looking for some form of expression, but his Vulcan friend is a rock.  
He laughs and taps Spock on his arm.

"Come on, let's review those documents in the ready room."

Spock and Kirk walk towards the Ready room, Kirk signals Uhura to follow with her Pad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ready room team reviews the information from the monitors, Uhura notices the hieroglyphics writing on the walls.

"According to the information provided, Ixio an extinct civilization, founded by Dr. Myles Carter, an anthropologist/archaeologist. Dr. Carter is the most esteemed in his field. This excavation will be one of his greatest accomplishment if he can discover their demise."

"I see a pattern in the slides it's almost some form message. It's better if I see it first hand." sighs Uhura.

"It looks you have your work cut out for you, the Federation and Starfleet believe you will be a valuable asset to the team."

Kirk leaned over towards: "Just get it done and get back to us."

"OK, captain" chuckled Uhura.

"by the way, you two are released from duty until departure."

"Thank you, captain," they both said and looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Spock and Uhura made use of the 34.5 hours left to them before her mission.**

(K'diwa, nash-veh dungi din-tor du)  
"Beloved, I will miss you" Spock whispered in his wife's ear.

His two fingers were gently stroking her cheek, while his other hand is rubbing her side, slowly dipping into her the curves of the body. Her hands are caressing his straight black hair, ruffling it.

(Nash-veh u'muhl)  
"I will miss you too."

(T'du kwon-sum Spockah)  
"yours always."

She turned his head towards and kissed him deeply. Spock gathered her nude body next to his, and they started their process of lovemaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Nyota reviewing the artifacts from the planet Ixio on her pad, it puzzled her, but she like the challenge.  
She felt Spock coming to conscious from his rest. She smiled and turned towards him from the chaise. She watched him in the sleeping alcove, stretching his long muscular arms.

"Good afternoon, sleepy adun"

" Good afternoon aduna."

"would you like some tea?"

"That would be acceptable."

She got up and went to food replicator, and prepared his favorite tea. When she turned, Spock's lean body came into full view, and her body started to stir again. Spock did his deep dark Vulcan stare at his wife.

" Interesting"

Uhura giggled and said: "sorry adun, I need to continue with the mission, is that I like looking at you in this condition."

One eyebrow shot up.

"Illogical, but I find you aesthetically pleasing in any condition."

They spend the rest of the hours, going to the gym, playing their Ka'athyra's, and more lovemaking.

The departure finally arrived, Uhura finished filling her duffle bag. It was their last private moment together. Spock looked down at his wife staring into her eyes, and he knelt down so their foreheads can touch, their two fingers entwined tightly.

Many things are express through their marriage bond:

 _(Nyota, Sonoi sarlah pla'tor nash-veh)_  
 _Please come back to me_

 _(Nash-veh dungi sarlah pla' tor du, Ashayam)_  
 _I will come back beloved_

She kissed him, and then it was time. Spock got up and picked up her duffle bag. He touched her fingers again, holding them tight. Uhura gave him a reassuring look. Then they both left for the transporter room. The corridor was empty due to most of the crew was asleep, the rendezvous was 0100 hours.  
When they entered the transporter room, they were greeted by Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott to see her off.

"Ok Uhura, make us proud."

"Sure captain, it shouldn't take long, I've been studying most of the artifacts."

The transport console beeped, Mr. Scott acknowledged the message.

"The Exeter signaled that they are ready for you Lieutenant."

Spock carries and placed her bag onto one of the pads, and then extended his two fingers for the last time to escort his wife on the pad. She took it and stepped up while looking at her husband. While she stepped up, Spock stepped down keeping in contact with their fingers. Then their fingers separated, and he just stared at her, he did not make any facial expression. It was not the Vulcan way. He expressed his final thoughts in their bond and she felt him say goodbye in love terms. He turns and stood next to Mr. Scott behind the control panel.

"Good luck Lieutenant."

"Goodbye," staring at her husband.

Mr. Scott and Spock maneuvered the controls, she started to glitter and sizzle, and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Summary:** Uhura and Spock experience their first day without each other.

 **Italicized statements are Uhura's and Spock's bond conversation.**

Uhura materialized onto the Exeter, standing before her were three people.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant, my name is Lieutenant Commander Eileen Donoma" she stepped forward to shake her hand, while a yeoman came up on the platform to retrieve her duffle bag.

" Thank you for having me" handing the Lt. Commander her chip for clarification.

" Please inform the bridge and the Enterprise that Lt. Uhura has arrived safely Ensign." She told the transporter technician.

" Yes, sir"

" The captain sends his regards for not meeting you, he is scheduled to work Alpha shift." as she guided her out of the transporter room into the corridor.

" Your last name Lt. Commander, is it Omaha native American?

" Wow, yes it is, boy you are good just like they say, do you speak the language?" as they walked down the quiet corridor to the turbo lifts.

" Yes, I do, thou it's been awhile, it's a bit rusty"

"Deck 5"

" Lt. Uhura, I want to warn you that the communication team on the Exeter are anxious to meet you, so you might get bombard."

Uhura laughed " really? I would like to exchange ideas with them, how long to our destination?"

" It is estimated 2 days at warp 3, whatever this job is, they are pulling no stops in getting people."

the turbolift stopped and the 3 of them exited.

" I hope you find your accommodation satisfactory, if there is any problems or need anything Yeoman Yates will assist you. Also the Captain Garrovick would like to have lunch with you about 1300 hours."

" Please inform him I will be there."

They stopped at the door, Eileen typed in a code, the door opened to the suite. The yeoman entered to drop off her bag. Eileen turned to Uhura:

"You can change the code if you wish, and once again welcome aboard the Exeter Lt. Uhura and good night."

The Lt. Commander and the yeoman left. Uhura was alone, and already misses her husband. She quickly got ready for bed, as she was laying there when she decided to reached out to him.

 _(Ashayam, I am safe, please rest)_ she felt a response.

 _(I am currently conversing with the captain, he is concerned about my welfare, which is illogical since I had my last medical check-up I am at optimal performance)_

She laughed out-loud, _(He is just being a friend)_

 _( As you say, but at the moment it is becoming irritating)_

she continues laughing, her husband can be so comical.

 _( I love you Ashayham)_

 _(Taluh nash-veh K' dular my Nyota)_ so, she closed their bond and slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up it was 930 hours, she knew Spock was already on duty on the bridge. She quickly went to the facilities where she; brushed her teeth, showered and groomed her hair and left it down. Nyota wasn't officially on duty so she dressed in casual clothes. She grabbed her pad and settled in one of the chairs to look over the artifacts. She opened their bond.

 _(Good morning sweetheart)_

 _( I could never understand those type of endearments, greetings my wife)_

 _( How is everything?)_

 _( Dr. McCoy and the bridge crew, at the moment are attempting to arouse some form emotional response about the lack of a certain communication officer)_

 _( Don't let them get to you)_

 _( Is this still a form of friendship, Nyota?)_

 _(yes and no, yes because they like to tease you and no that it irritates you)_

 _(Tell them you have something that keeps you warm at nights)_

 _( Is that appropriate to say?)_

 _(Sure, it could be a blanket, thermostat etc, but that would keep them quiet for awhile)_

 _( I will consider using that statement, I must return to duty, are you available tonight?)_

 _(yes, I do have lunch with the Capt. Garrovick but I am free later)_

 _( Acceptable-Peace and long life my wife_ ) and he closed the bond.

Uhura continues to review the artifacts and took notes of her observations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura had a lunch with most of the commanding officers, they spoke about their adventures at the academy, exploration encounters and the Enterprise. They were amazed that how the starship, it's captain and crew have received numeral citations for their performance.

Later on that day the communication team and chief had a great conversations about her work on the Enterprise about new techniques, thesis work, and linguistics. Uhura felt like a celebrity, she haven't realize the impact of her work or the Enterprise affected the Federation.

When she returned to her quarters, it was close to 2200 hours, she was exhausted. She showered and got ready for bed, she opens her bond to Spock.

 _(Spockah)_

 _(Good evening, my Nyota, was your day productive?)_

 _(Yes, I wrapped up my evening with the communication team, it was enjoyable)_

 _(Glad you day was satisfactory, I too had a productive day)_

 _( I used your statement on the bridge and I receive the most shocking reaction from it)_

 _(it was consisted of blank stares and total silence as their response, most enjoyable that McCoy left the bridge quite irritated, and the crew returned to work)_

Uhura laughed again until her sides hurt.

 _( A Great job my husband)_

 _( I have to learn more about this form of humor, it was quit useful)_

They continue talking about the events of the day. Nyota fell asleep during their conversation, and Spock sense her drowsiness, closed their bond, and he was content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Exeter finally reached the Gamma Quadrant and the planet Ixio, there a space station was orbiting. The ship made preparation to contact and transport Uhura to the station. Uhura thanked everyone. Yeoman Yates carried her duffle bag to the transport room. There Captain Garrovick, Lt. Commander Donomoa and the chief of communication exchanged good byes and she materialized onto the space station.

A/N: The Exeter appeared in TOS: The Omega Glory commanded by Ron Tracy. The ship was recommissioned after decontamination were completed under a new captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Week one:** Uhura arrives at the space station Zebra, orbiting the planet Ixio.

Uhura didn't receive much fanfare when she materialized onto the station, in fact, a lot was going on with the organization. Someone was able to help her find a room, and she was provided with a pad that contains a daily schedule and appointments. Her room was small; a twin bed, a bathroom, a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand and a chair. It wasn't the comforts of home, but it was livable. She put her duffle bag down and scrolled through the schedule, and there was a reception dinner later on that night. She opened her bag to find an outfit to wear and attempted to settle in.

Meanwhile, Dr. Carter was reviewing his list of specialist for his excavation, and he was pleased with himself that people were assembled at the last minute. His discovery not only makes him wealthy but more prominent with the Federation and Starfleet organizations. His new discovery is worth more than his previous ones, and he has gathered the best forty people across the universe and galaxy to work on his project;

• zooarchaeologist

• radiologist

• meteorologist

• paleontologist

• Ichnologist

• geobiologist

• bacteriologist

• biologist

• linguistic

From different qualified people such as:

• Terrans

• Grazorites

• Deltans

• Angosian

• Caitians

• Betazoids

• Vulcans

All them contributing to his excavation of the Ixioian civilization. However, first he has to break the communication code to their culture and from there find the reason why they no longer exist. He comes across Dr. Nyota Uhura for linguistic, and her file is flawless, her contribution to many new species communication and identifying space anomalies are outstanding, including her academic background. She would be working with the Betazoid linguistic Dr. Z'ara Ral. He will meet them all tonight at the reception, giving them the groundwork.

Uhura wore a black loose fitting bell-bottom pants and white print tunic with a gold belt the wrapped around her hips. She was dressed moderately trying not to draw too much attention. She left her cabin and was greeted by other scientists coming out to their rooms and she followed them to the reception hall. They were introductions of individuals with their line of profession. Uhura was pleased to see different cultures with this project, a great mixture of diversity. A waiter came by with drinks, she took water and mingles with others.

Then it was time for dinner and Nyota sat with a Betaziod.

"Good evening, my name is Dr. Z'ara Ral."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nyota Uhura"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Uhura. Are you from Terra?"

"Yes, born and raised."

"I am a Betaziod from Betazed, and I'm a specialist in linguistics."

"So, am I!" We must be working together."

They continued with their small talk. Uhura was able to look around the room and see people engaged in conversation. After dinner was served and the dishes cleared, Dr. Carter stood up from the main table to introduce himself.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to Ixio on such short notice, and this excavation has vital importance to the Federation of Planets and Starfleet. Our mission is to determine what happened to the Ixioian in such a short period. On your pads, you have your assignments, some of you have started your investigation already with results. Each day I am asking you to report your finding to the team for an overview and feedback. Ladies and gentlemen, time is of the essence, due to that many of you are borrowed from other departments. Once again, I thank you and see you bright and early."

Uhura turned to Z'ara " Do you have time, and I did make some preliminaries observations."

"Sure, there is an observation deck below us, we can talk there once I get my pad."

"Good I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

They both got up and left to their cabins.

Uhura felt the sooner she gets this done the sooner she can go back to Spock. As she was walking back to her cabin, she encountered Dr. Carter. He stopped and looked at her, and her beauty entrances him.

"Good evening I'm Dr. Myles Carter, and you are?"

"Dr. Uhura from the Enterprise, Linguistics" giving him a greeting smile.

"Yes, I have read your files, interesting, they never told me how..?"

Uhura started to feel uneasy with this conversation.

"Excuse me Dr. Carter, but I am meeting with Dr. Z'ara Ral to discuss your project, and I promised her to meet back in five minutes. Good night Dr."

She continued to her cabin. The last thing she needed from guy to hit on her. She entered her cabin and grabs her pad. She double checked herself, making sure her shield was up, knowing Betazeds are empaths.

Myles was intrigued with Nyota, and the files didn't say how beautiful she is, he has never seen a human woman so strong and decisive. He found himself attracted to her and wonders if could make himself available to her.

He walks off to find his pad to review and compare his schedule with hers. He found himself attracted to her, with those eyes the way she carried herself and the color of her skin, a silky brown. She is a definitely a man's fantasy.

Uhura and Z'ara met on the observation deck. It looked down onto the planet, which was blue-green with a touch of gold. They sat together and compared notes from the preliminary artifacts.

"Z'ara, do you see this symbol? It repeats over here on this wall."

"Yes, I believe it's one of the Ixioian's laws."

"Interesting, but it appears again on the far wall over here" Uhura shows another slide with the same symbol.

They both conversed for several hours, and they both agreed.

"It seems we would get a better perspective if we see the hieroglyphics as a whole"

"You are correct Uhura, plus we have not identified any form of sounds."

"Then we better rest and beam down to the site and investigate."

"Good night, rather good morning Z'ara, see you at the beam point" chuckled Uhura

"yes, good morning Uhura."

They both left for their quarters. As Uhura was walking, she felt the sense that she was being watched. She looks around and continues walking, she entered her cabin and made sure it was locked. She put her pad on the dresser and started to get ready for bed because tomorrow she will have a long day. She wanted to open up her bond to her husband, but she was exhausted. She set the timer and quickly fell asleep.

When the alarm went off, Nyota got ready for her mission. She wore work pants and matching top that were provided for her. She headed towards the mess hall for breakfast and encountered all the scientists. She was able to find what she liked yogurt, fruit and a granola bar. She looked around to find Z'ara and found her at a table with one seat left. Z'ara saw her and waved her over. Nyota went to the table.

"Good morning again!" laughed Nyota.

"Yes, again." giggled Z'ara as took a spoonful of grain cereal.

"Uhura I forgot to tell you, that I will not read your mind unless you want me too. Plus it's impolite to do so without warning that person. However, people forget they project their feeling, when you do, I promise to let you know."

" Now that sounds fair, I would feel uncomfortable knowing my thoughts are so easily readable. Thank you Z'ara."

"It is not a problem, and I have children to go home to so I want this mission to be quick!"

" Me, too, I want to go back to the Enterprise and be…."

"Good morning ladies, I hope your cabins are acceptable," Myles spoke as he interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning Dr. Carter, Z'ara and I have some ideas bouncing off each other, once we beam down to the site, we can gather more information."

"Yes, Dr. we concluded together last night that we had not identified sounds in their language, even thou we noticed repeated symbols in their writing."

Uhura turned to Z'ara: " I think it's best, that we take a recording device and tricorder down with us."

"Yes, an excellent idea Nyota, Dr. Carter are those pieces of equipment available?

"I will acquisition them for you, when is your time of departure?" staring at Nyota with interest.

"As soon as we can get the supplies then we are gone, thank you, Dr. Carter."

"Please Dr. Ral and Dr. Uhura, let me know if you need anything else" still looking at her. Nyota was eating her breakfast, not noticing his looks. Dr. Carter walks away.

" Ok Nyota, we got what we need so let's finish breakfast and get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some were taking shuttles to different parts of the planet, and other were beamed down to the direct locations. Z'ara and Nyota were beamed down to the center of a city dwelling. There were abandoned buildings that were carved right out the stone cliffs. An aide approached them an Andorian.

"Good morning Dr's, I am Coral. I am instructed to show you the hieroglyphic walls. Please follow me."

They followed Coral into a building when the pictures of the symbols were found. The structure was lit with artificial lights, and there was a dried up water fountain nearby.

"This place is beautiful and well preserved": Uhura looking around as she walked further into the structure.

"Yes, it is quite lovely."

"I will leave you if you need any assistance, please use your communicators, and I will return later": he turned and left the way he came.

The doctors took a good look at the walls, and they stood back for a different perspective, they jotted down notes in their pads and took pictures. They put on gloves so they would be able to touch the writing and not contaminate them. They were working for several hours when Dr. Carter appeared. He went unnoticed, and he was watching a beautiful creature before him. He observed their work and studied the artifacts. It was Dr. Ral, who felt a presence and turned.

" Oh! Dr. Carter, have you been there long?" Uhura turned as well and was surprised to see him.

"Just checking up on you ladies, any findings?" Uhura looked at him suspiciously, and that uncomfortable feeling returned.

"No, we are still investigating our hypothesis."

"Yes, Dr. we will give you an update by the end of the day" reported Uhura, still looking at him suspiciously.

" Good day ladies" he turns and left.

"That was strange, and he came out of nowhere?" Z"ara turning and looking at Uhura.

" Indeed"

They both returned to their work. When the workday was over, Z'ara and Uhura beamed back to the station. Uhura returned to her cabin, showered and laid down until the evening meal was ready. She decided to open her bond and report to her husband.

 _"Spockah"_

 _"K'diwa how are you?"_

 _"I am well, worked most of the day at the cite of an Ixio building."_

 _"It is pleasant to feel you."_

 _"It is pleasant to feel you as well Ashayam."_

They spoke until it was time for dinner for Uhura. She hated to say good bye, and he did too. She did not reveal her uneasy feelings about Dr. Carter, because it will only bring on that Vulcan warrior behavior of jealousy. She believes she can handle Carter's sexual advances, she has seen it before her marriage to Spock. She felt if she continues her work, he would have his linguistic answer to the Ixioians as a distraction.

The rest of the week her and Dr. Z'ara continued to work on their finding of the Ixioians language. They cataloged and documented their discovery and gave brief meetings to the whole team.

Success was becoming a slow, dreary task trying to make sense of the Ixio culture. Uhura has more significant challenges ahead with the love struck Dr. Carter.

End of week one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Week 2:** Uhura has to endure an unwanted love-struck Doctor advances.

 **Italic words are bond conversations between Spock and Uhura.**

Z'ara and Nyota are deep in one of the dwellings, investigating more hieroglyphic panels. They have compared other hieroglyphic writings from different cultures to try to form some ideas in their written language. When the came close to one form of letters, things would change, and they have to start all over. On top of that, they both have been putting in long hours completing update reports and cataloging their findings.

They both miss their families, except Uhura has not made it known that she is married to Spock. Every time she and Dr. Z'ara begin to converse about family, Dr. Carter seems interrupts their conversation. Uhura is starting to find Dr. Carter annoying and wishes he would leave her work and her personally alone.

Uhura finds it hard to communicate with Spock because she is so tired from her job. Now and then she would tug on their bond to reassure him of her presence, and he would always respond. Her and Z'ara decided to take a personal day, they both sent a message to Dr. Carter their request to re-set and rest, and he acknowledged.

Uhura was sitting on the observation deck with her feet propped up, her pad in hand and looking out the window revealing the rotating planet. She was wearing one of Spock's oversized tee-shirt, and a striped tank top underneath, and sweatpants. She felt relaxed when Carter approached her and sat next to her. She sits up and quickly moves to make space;

"Dr. Carter do you need something?"

"I just want to get to know you, and I find your work extremely interesting, I have read one of your thesis for your doctorate."

"I hope you found it enlightening, and it was hard work."

"I know it must have Dr. Uhura, may I ask you to dinner?"

Uhura said firmly: " No! Dr. Carter, it is inappropriate, I am here as a curtsy of Starfleet to help you with this mission, but most importantly that I am….."

" Uhura. I think I found something!"

Z'ara is running towards her. Uhura jumps up and closes the distance between them. Z'ara reveals a clue in their research. They go to a nearby office to compare, leaving Dr. Carter on the chair thinking of another way to date Uhura. He is assuming that Uhura like most typical females is playing hard to get, he likes that in a woman. He feels that there is some attraction in that.

While in the office, Z'ara and Uhura were so involved in their findings, they didn't see the figure sitting quietly behind them.

"Uhura, when we go down tomorrow, there should be more panels like these with the same markings."

"I agree."

"I will upload this in both our pads, see you tomorrow" Z'ara turned and left. Uhura sighed and was happy they found something that's connected.

"Greetings Dr. Uhura."

She turned to see the only Vulcan on the space station. He stood up and walks towards her. She automatically gave the ta'al greeting.

"Tonk'peh"

When he approached her, he saw the bite mark on her exposed shoulder, as her shirt slid down, Uhura quickly picked it up to cover. He was a much older Vulcan at least 175 years, with completely gray hair.

He was surprised by her perfect Vulcan.

"Ish-veh Vuhlkansu nam-tor buhfik."

(your Vulcan is perfect)

"nemaiyo"

(thank you)

"Nassu t' Selok, nash-veh orenau vesht-var t' kastik"

(I am Dr. Selok I study the history of plants)

"I am aware of your work S'chn T' gai Uhura Nyota."

"You know who I am?"

"I know that you are bond to a Vulcan, because of your bond mark."

"Also, there are only two Terran females bonded to Vulcan males: Osu Sarek and Osu Spock" as he bowed his head.

"I see you, and Dr. Ral has made some progress in your research."

"Yes, much-needed progress, Dr. Selok, would you join me for tea?"

"That would be acceptable."

Dr. Selok and Uhura walked and continued their conversation in Vulcan, and she found a kindred spirit with Selok. Along with being watched by Dr. Carter, which Uhura has forgotten. They sat for a couple of hours, referring to Selok's finding on the plants on Ixio. They ended their conversation and said goodnight to each other, it' was late, but Uhura returns to the observation deck where she was before, it seems everyone has settled in his or her cabin. She stands at the portal and view the planet below and watches the stars. She misses her husband and the Enterprise. She decided to open their bond.

Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, a very tired Vulcan is having trouble getting sleep this week. His mind wanders on his wife, and he misses her presence. He would never mention to the captain with his unrelenting teasing. However, tonight laying on their bed, he is restless, he feels his wife's bond and the quiet stillness that it a door opening into the sun, their bond projects her presence:

 _"Nyota"_

 _"Spockah"_

 _"Your presence is missed by this one."_

 _" Me as well."_

Nyota feels his restlessness and is concerned.

 _"Spock, have you slept?"_

A long pause

 _" I have sufficient required rest."_

 _"Ashayam, how long?"_

Another long pause.

 _"four days, 18 hours, 25 minutes."_

 _"Spock!"_

 _"I miss your physical presence, it unsettles me when I lay down, it is nothing."_

 _"Do you want a teddy bear to hold?" holding back a laugh._

 _" Why would a teddy bear signify your missed physical body, I do not understand the significance between the two, one is fabric structured, and you are a human female."_

 _"We are both soft to hold." starting to giggle._

A long pause again.

 _" I rather prefer the female I married to hold."_

 _"Oh, Spock you say the most romantic things, I love you so much!"_

 _" Taluh nash-vehk' dular, Nyota."_

 _"Let's get you to sleep, you need the rest Ashayam, I will sing to you._ "

a short pause.

 _" That would be acceptable."_

 _" I might have to sing it out loud do you mind, it will help with projection."_

 _" As you wish."_

Uhura quickly looked around the deck, o was there, she dimmed the lights to 40% and went back to the portal looking at the stars. She closed her eyes and began to sing an ancient Vulcan love song.

 _Ri nam-tor etek rifainusular na'ashaya_  
 _Fai-tor du to-golar heh nash-veh isha_  
 _Nam-tor bosh-kugaya t'ra nah-tor nash-veh_  
 _Ri'prah tu nash s'fan vath sasu_  
 _Aitlu var-tor nash-veh du uf olau nash-veh_  
 _Wa'bolau tor nash-veh ken-tor du_

 _Raravamet:_  
 _Ri dungi-nav tan-tor nash-veh du abu_  
 _Ri dungi-nav vravshau nash-veh du_  
 _Ri dungi-nav sasahrat heh ek'trasha nash-veh du_  
 _Ri dungi-nav tor nash-veh maf-tor du_  
 _Ri dungi-nav tar-tor nash-veh rom-halan_  
 _Ri dungi-nav riyeht-var-tor heh dash-tor nash-veh du_

She began to sway as she sang,wrapping her arms around herself.

 _Ki'pufai-tor etek tik vath na'dom wu_  
 _Ki'suh khaf-spol t'du hi_  
 _Nam-tor du nuh'fusik tar-tor_  
 _Svi'fai-tor etek on ki'fihal-tor ra_  
 _Fai-tor etek zhagra heh dungi-mavau_  
 _Heh kuv deshkau tu uf olau nash-veh_  
 _Ri var-tor du nash-veh nuh'glan-famau tu gla-tor_

 _Dah raravamet_

 _Tan-tor nash-veh du abu  
Tan-tor nash-veh du abu  
Ri dungi-nav tan-tor nash-veh_  
 _Ri dungi-nav tan-tor nash-veh_  
 _Tan-tor nash-veh du abu  
Ri dungi-nav tan-tor nash-veh_  
 _Ri dungi-nav tan-tor nash-veh_  
 _Tan-tor nash-veh du abu  
Ki'pufai-tor etek tik vath na'dom wu_  
 _Ki'suh khaf-spol t'du hi_  
 _Nam-tor du nuh'fusik tar-tor_  
 _Svi'fai-tor etek on ki'fihal-tor ra_  
 _Fai-tor etek zhagra heh dungi-mavau_  
 _Aitlu var-tor nash-veh du uf olau nash-veh_  
 _Wa'bolau tor nash-veh ken-tor du_

 _Reh raravamet_

 _ **InEnglish**_

 _We are not strangers to love_  
 _You know the rules and I do also_  
 _A full commitment is of what I am thinking_  
 _You won't get this from any other man_  
 _I want to tell you how I am feeling_  
 _I need(emphasized) to make you understand_

 _Chorus:_  
 _I will not ever give you up_  
 _I will not ever fail you_  
 _I will not ever run away and desert you_  
 _I will not ever make you cry_  
 _I will not ever say farewell_  
 _I will not ever tell a lie and hurt you_

 _We have known each other for so long_  
 _Your heart has been aching but_  
 _You are too shy to say_  
 _Inside we both know what has been going on_  
 _We know the game and we will play it_  
 _And if you ask how I'm feeling_  
 _Do not tell me you are too blind to see_  
 _Two choruses_  
 _Give you up  
Give you up  
I will not ever give_  
 _I will not ever give_  
 _Give you up  
I will not ever give_  
 _I will not ever give_  
 _Give you up  
We have known each other for so long_  
 _Your heart has been aching but_  
 _You are too shy to say_  
 _Inside we both know what has been going on_  
 _We know the game and we will play it_  
 _I want to tell you how I feel_  
 _I need(emphasized) to make you understand_

{by S'Yellar fai-tukh of anhcors}It is actually a modern song translated in Vulcan

Myles happens to be wandering through the decks when he came upon Uhura standing in front of the portal. He stood in the background under the dim lights, watching, listening to her sing a foreign song he never heard before. Her singing was hypnotic, seductive, and then her body started to sway as she was singing, then her arms wrapped around her as tho she was singing to a lover. He was deeply moved by this siren when she stopped singing, and she was looking through the portal again for a few minutes then turned and walked towards her cabin.

When Nyota finished the song, their bond was quiet and felt Spock's body at rest. He must be asleep, and she was pleased with that, he must have been working hard. She couldn't believe that her Lala bye song but husband to sleep, a smile came across her face as she continues to look out the portal. She finally turned and headed to her cabin.

The rest of the week consisted of Nyota dodging Carter, and she noticed that he has been trying to be alone with her. She made her mission not to be left alone, there is safety in numbers. As long as Dr. Ral is with, she stood a better chance.

 **End of week two.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Week 3: Uhura gets into big trouble.

 **Italicized statements are Uhura's and Spock's bond conversation.**

Dr. Ral and Uhura continued working on the Ixio, and they had made some progress on the hieroglyphic writings. They also became fast friends including Dr. Selok. He would join them for tea now and then, mostly to check on Uhura. He starts to suspect Dr. Carters advances on Dr. Uhura, and he has noticed that he often is staring at the woman and attempts to gain her attention. He being Vulcan was very discreet about his findings.

So on this day, it started like any other day, Z'ara and Uhura are investigating a dwelling, both looking at artifacts.

"Z'ara, anything yet."

"No, It seems things change when we come to close to some idea of what it could be, then something just doesn't fit."

"I am concluding that too, I beginning it will take more than six weeks of work to find the meaning of these hieroglyphics."

"I believe you are right."

"You know what?"

"Yes, Nyota?"

"We need to stand back and get a better view of the whole situation. We need to see the dwellings as a whole."

"I don't understand?"

"Have you notice that there are no names as far as we know on the buildings?"

"I think I understand."

"Why don't you investigate the first dwelling document any materials or objects and I will do the same in this one."

"What do you suspect?"

"I suspect they are occupation buildings, once you do that, let us meet at the fountain and compare evidence."

"Got it, how about thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good, let's go. I want to go back to exploring the universe."

"And I want to go back to my children" laughed Z'ara as she gathered her tricorder and left.

Uhura went into the dwelling and slowly walked in each room trying to establish how the Ixioians lived. She was ten minutes into work when she felt a presence behind her, and she turned to find Dr. Carter.

" _Doesn't have anything else to do?" : Uhura thought._

"Dr. Carter, can I help you again?"

"Just checking on your findings Dr. that's all, you made yourself clear that you didn't want dinner with me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I want to conclude my work here, I have other duties on a starship that I enjoy being on."

He stepped closer to her, and Nyota started to feel uncomfortable at that moment.

"Nyota, I have never met a woman like you, and I find you extremely attractive and intelligent, I feel that you feel the same towards me."

Nyota looked at him carefully, and he didn't seem right.

"Uhm, Dr. Carter are you all right?"

"I will be when you acknowledge my intentions."

Nyota realizes that she needs to get out of this room into the open to give herself a better strategy to handle this crazy man.

"Dr, Carter..."

"Myles please Nyota."

"Sure, I want to show you something that is significant for your research, it would clear up a lot of the problems you are having."

Nyota slowly led Dr. Carter out of the building, and she continued to talk to him.

"Dr. Z'ara is getting information on the next dwelling that would help with our hypothesis."

"That sounds wonderful, and I think your skin tone is exceptional smooth looking, the tone of it makes me wonder if the rest of the body is like that. I find your figure perfectly shaped and….desirable."

Looking at hungrily at her, hoping she would let him entertain her.

"Okkkkkkk, you are freaking me out, I don't remember leading you on, or saying anything that would suggest that I was flirting with you."

No, woman has never turned me down, my reputation has always been discreet with associates. No one will ever have to know."

"Even if they are married?"

"That makes it even better, are you saying that you are married?"

"Very much so, I would feel better if this conversation ended and I leave."

"I think you are lying to distract me, and it won't work, you are playing hard to get, I've seen it before."

Nyota is beyond frustrated with this guy is not only nuts, but his ego is bursting all over the place she had enough.

"You know MYLES you can continue with this research yourself, and I'm done and tired of this conversation."

She starts walking away from him, and he grabs her arm causing Nyota to drop her pad and tricorder. He turns her around in an attempt to kiss. Nyota grabbed his arm, twirls her body, using a judo flip, tossed him on the ground. She got in defense mode and waited for him, he got up and advanced towards her, she did a full roundhouse kick, where her foot landed in his genitals. He grabbed them in pain and fell on his knees to the ground.

"You BITCH!, I'll get you for this!"

"Oh really?"

She went to him and gave him an old fashion right cross punch in the face and left. That was lights out for him, and he hit the ground knocked out with swollen genitals and bruised bleeding face.

When she walked out into the clearing, she ran into Coral.

"Excuse me, Dr. Uhura, have you seen Dr. Carter?"

"Yes, and I hopes he's dead, Asshole." She said in frustration and anger, her eyes beamed with disgust and continues walking.

Coral finds Dr. Carter on the ground, knelt down to check on him, and he started to moan.

"Dr. Carter, are you well?

"Dr. Uhura attacked me for no reason, send security to have her arrested!

Shouted as he tries to sit up.

"Do it now!"

"Yes, sir."

Coral got up and hurriedly ran off, to find security and report to medical.

Myles notices her pad on the ground, he retrieves it and looks at the work. He was so mad at her and himself that Myles swore she would pay for her actions. He erased all her information and slowly got up and took both the pad and tricorder to the landing position.

"She will never hear the end of me." Myles swore as he nursed his sore nuts.

An hour later Uhura is sitting in the brig under arrest for sexual assault and sabotage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, Spock is in a meeting with the Science department, hearing reports from the team. When he feels a disturbance in their bond, it unsettles him and excuses himself from the table. He enters their quarters and sits on the bed.

" _Nyota, what is wrong?"_

 _Spock feels anger, stress and crying?_

" _Nyota, K' diwa please respond."_

" _Oh, Spock, I in the space station brig."_

" _Clarify"_

" _I am under rest for sabotage and….."_

a long pause.

" _Sexual assault."_

" _Interesting, of course, you will explain the reasons for such an accusation."_

" _Dr. Ral and I have been diligent in our work trying to solve the hieroglyphics, today Dr. Carter declare his attraction towards, I explained to him I was married, and he thinks I can have an affair with him, and then he didn't believe that I was even married. So, when he touched me, I reacted, and I hurt him physically in self-defense. Then when I was arrested, they said I destroyed the research materials as a personal vendetta against Dr. Carter."_

 _Spock felt her projected frustration through the bond, and it was loud with anger._

" _He touched…..you?"_

Anger started to rise in Spock, and with good reasons. He quickly resettles, to let his wife finish the conversation.

" _Be at peace, Nyota once the magistrate sees the evidence he will dismiss the charges."_

" _Spock, I don't know how long that will take, I need to find a lawyer."_

Spock started to project calming feelings through the bond, to relax his wife. Her frustration with the situation was making him unsettle, and she could feel waves of comfort.

" _Thank you adun, I'm feeling better."_

" _I didn't do anything to warrant such a reaction from Dr. Carter."_

" _I am aware of your expertise in your field, Dr. Carter should have respected your contribution to his research."_

 _Uhura sighed and felt a little more relaxed._

" _I need to investigate the situation and expedite my presence, fear not K'diwa."_

" _I love you, and I miss you, please hurry."_

Spock closed their bond, he got up and sat at the computer console, and started to figure logically how to get to the Gamma Quadrant. He attempted to rendezvous with freighters and other starships. None of them panned out, He estimated time, projections to other rendezvous connections and still it would take close to a month to get to his wife. Spock sat there for almost an hour trying to figure out all forms of transportation connections nothing. He picked up the stylus, and it snapped in his hand. The thought of Dr. Carter touching his wife went to that dark area in his soul, the Vulcan instinct of protection of one's spouse. He sat there disappointed in himself.

For the first time there were flaws in his planning, regardless, he must get to Nyota. He got up and left his quarters, and he entered the turbolift to the bridge. He continued down the three steps to the captain's chair and positioned himself next to Kirk.

"Spock, the meeting over?"

"Permission to leave the ship captain."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Summary** : Uhura has been arrested for assault and sabotage, and her husband is on his way to save her.

Kirk quickly turned to his First Officer if he lost his mind. Even Sulu and Chekov turned their heads to see what they heard were clear.

"Spock?" He sees that his Vulcan friend has this stern face, looking straight ahead waiting for a response.

"Mr. Sulu, take the con."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock come with me to the Ready Room."

They both walked to the ready room, as soon as the door closed, Kirk turns towards to his friend.

"Spock, what's going on?"

"I need a leave of absence captain."

"For how long?"

"Unknown at this time?"

"Why?"

Spock stood there silently, with both hands behind his back, it's too personal to explain from a Vulcan standpoint.

"Captain, can you honor my request?"

"Spock I need to know, because if you don't tell me, then you will hijack my ship!"

"Captian Kirk I would never ….!" He stopped because he did hijack the Enterprise twice.

"My apology Captain, I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"Did something happened to Uhura?"

Spock sat down in one of the chairs and just stared into the wall.

"What happened to Uhura, Spock?" Kirk becomes so frustrated with the non- talking Vulcan, he wants to shout at the man. He suspects that something happened to Uhura or the both of them. He hits the full ship speaker system.

"Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga report to the Ready Room Immediately!"

Kirk turns to Spock for some form of expression, nothing crossed his face.

"Captain, I assure you that I am physically stable."

Kirk just folded his arms and waited for the doctors. McCoy was the first to run through the door, out of breath holding his scanner and a med bag strapped over his shoulder. Followed by M'Benga with the same instruments.

"What's the medical emergency!" shouts McCoy, when he catches his breath, he sees the two commanding officers, one sitting and one standing looking at each other.

"Well?"

"Spock?"

"Captain, like I stated before request permission to leave the ship."

"I don't' understand what's going on, what is the medical emergency, and if I don't get an answer I'll swear I give you BOTH a hypo!" M'Benga slowly stares at McCoy, wondering if he's going to do it.

"Something happened to Uhura and Spock is not saying, and he keeps telling me he wants to leave the ship."

"Spock is it true?, Something happened to her?"

"Captain, doctor, please wait. Vulcans don't discuss their personal lives, they are not accustomed to it versus humans."

"Thank you Dr. M'Benga, for respecting my privacy and explaining it to them." I am struggling now how to resolve the situation."

"Captain, I think we need to give him time, once he rationalizes the problem, he will explain it logically."

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other because there was nothing more they could do but wait for a stubborn Vulcan.

Spock sat there trying to rationalize his problem, he couldn't go against regulations, his wife is in danger, and his instinct is in rage because some male touched her. He needed a voice of reason before he loses his.

"My wife… have ….. been… arrested."

"What?" From all three of them, shock in their expression. They could believe what they just heard.

"Arrested! You got to be kidding? UHURA?" McCoy stood up as he shouted in disbelief.

"Spock, what happened? What were the charges?"

Spock looked at Jim and stopped talking.

"Spock, this is off the record, and only the people in this room will know for your privacy sake."

Spock bowed his head, as to thank you.

"She has been accused of sexual assault and sabotage."

"What?!" Are you serious? I don't believe any of it" Kirk unfolded his arms and stares at Spock like he was joking.

"Hey, wait a minute? How do you know?"

"Dr. McCoy, Vulcan communicate through their bond, in this case, marriage bond."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I stuck on the sexual assault, and I don't believe any of it either."

Gentlemen, Let Spock tell the whole story if he can?" asked Kirk.

Silence, Spock gives a heavy sighs and starts.

"Dr. Carter has been making sexual advances on my wife, he declared it to Uhura today. She informed him of her marital status, which he referred as a stall tactic. Dr. Carter attempt to assault my wife, in her defense she physically harmed the doctor which he needed much medical assistance. The result of her defending herself, Dr. Carter had her arrested and claims that my wife destroyed vital research materials."

"She must have kicked his arse good for her."Chimed McCoy.

Doctor, you're not helping, she in the brig." as Kirk sits down and realizes his Vulcan friend's conflict.

"Captain and Dr. McCoy, it is natural for Mr. Spock to try to attempt to reach his wife, they are hotwired to protect their spouse, knowing that the man touched and propositioned his wife is causing a lot of emotional conflicts."

"Oh I see, that explains his request to leave the ship."

"Jim, we got to go where ever she is, and get this cleared up."

"Doctor, I don't have orders to go anywhere near Gamma Quadrant."

"Then we need to find a way, Uhura is in trouble, she needs our help!"

"I thought of several logical alternatives plans to navigate to the Gamma Quadrant, the most logical one is to obtain a shuttlecraft to achieve my purpose which calculated to take approximate 35 days of space travel to reach the outer rim of the quadrant."

"Spock, I am asking you to let me try to get you to Gamma Quadrant, can you let me do that?"

"Yes, captain."

Kirk hit the com system for the bridge:"Sulu and Chekov I want to plan a course to the Gamma Quadrant off the record, give me three projections with warp speed in mind. Have it ready in one hour."

"Yes, captain right away."

"In the meantime, take us down to warp 1."

"Yes, captain, Sulu out."

"Ok gentlemen, we need a valid reason to go the Gamma Quadrant for the record."

"We can declare Mr. Spock emotional compromised, because of his situation."

"Good idea M'Benga, we have to give him a complete mental report, maybe Starfleet can use that as part of our reason."

"Plus, I could also conclude that because of personal by nature relate it to his culture without giving specifics."

"Sounds like a plan, that means that Spock must submit to a complete physical."Added McCoy.

"Captain, I'm astonished about the accusation, Lt. Uhura has a clean document record. That alone should raise a red flag during the investigation."

"You have a point there Dr. M'Benga, a matter of fact in some cases we have an unofficial record too.!

"What are you getting at Jim?"

"I want you, two doctors, to check any and all other professional doctors that you can think of and find out Carter's personal life, he couldn't be squeaky clean all time."

"I see, maybe he has a reputation or something."

"His file did not mention his marital status, he has been single for the majority of his life" stated Spock.

OK, you two get to work and report back here in an hour,"

"Spock and I are going to come up with a plan for our confident Dr. Carter."

Spock started to relax and slowly regaining his composure to think clearly when it concerns his wife. He must be logical, especially if he is ever in presence of Dr. Carter. He beginning to doubt himself if he could be civil, his instincts keep flaring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Summary:** Spock is struggling that his wife is accused of sabotage and sexual assault.

 **Italicized statements are Spock and Uhura's bond conversation.**

Spock has completed his mental and physical medical exams as requested to help expedite the process to have the Enterprise change course to the Gamma Quadrant. Now he is his quarters meditating in an attempt to regulate his thoughts. However, they continue to lead back to Nyota, his wife, and at his unsuccessful effort to concentrate he decided to reach out to her.

 _K'diwa are you well?"_

 _"Yes, and you?"_

 _"Satisfactory"_

 _"I was informed that a magistrate will be here tomorrow to review my case and will interview me."_

 _"Will he determine if the charges substantial?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Spock?"_

 _"When will you come?"_

 _"Captain Kirk and both Dr. McCoy and M'Benga formulated a plan to reroute the Enterprise to the Gamma Quadrant."_

 _"I believe it. Captain Kirk has a way of getting things done and bypass Starfleet."_

 _Spock felt their bond glow of hope and satisfaction, and it encouraged him. He sent his love back towards her, expressing his longing for her._

 _"Nyota, now it is my turn to minister to you, I sense your body is weary."_

Spock got up and retrieve his lyre and return to his lotus position on the floor after hours of attempted meditation. With his eyes closed, mind focused on his wife and could feel her presence in their bond. He started to strum the instrument, words began forming, and he sang to his wife a song phrase she taught him.

 _"And all my instincts, they return_

 _And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

 _Without a noise, without my pride_

 _I reach out from the inside_

 _In your eyes_

 _The light the heat_

 _In your eyes_

 _I am complete_

 _In your eyes_

 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

 _In your eyes_

 _The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

 _In your eyes_

 _I see the light and the heat_

 _In your eyes_

 _Oh, I want to be that complete_

 _I want to touch the light,_

 _The heat I see in your eyes_

 _In your eyes in your eyes_

 _In your eyes in your eyes_

 _In your eyes in your eyes**_

 _"I miss you my Nyota."_

 _"That was beautiful, Spock and I miss you too!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in sickbay, both doctors are reviewing Spock's medical records.

"Looks like Spock is mentally fit, I found nothing wrong with our logical stubborn Vulcan. All his scans came back negative, and I compared them from his previous charts, all normal."

M'Benga chuckles at how McCoy describes Spock, and he senses they have long unusual friendship that only McCoy could understand.

"I did detect an increase of some hormones, but it's not much but its there. I believe it's because of the situation of Lt. Uhura."

"Really? May I see that chart? McCoy reviewed M'Benga's findings, and then curiosity got the best of him. McCoy looked at Spock's previous physical chart from the last several years, his hormones have been stable. Then McCoy saw some concerns.

"Geoffrey, I think I see something from your result. Have Spock ever told you about the Vulcan Pon Farr?"

"I know about the Vulcan Pon Farr, it's a very private male physiology, but Mr. Spock has never discussed it with me."

"Well, I stumbled upon it several years ago, it was messy business!, take a look at his medical chart at that time."

McCoy handed over the previous and current medical reports to Geoffrey. He carefully exams them, he raises head to confirm his evidence.

"Several years ago, when I did that report his hormones level started to increase due to his Pon Farr, where Spock became irrational in his decision making and behavior."

"Yes, I concur, when I was interning on Vulcan there were similar cases, they do start off mild and they gradually increase in time."

"The situation with Spock, knowing his wife is accused of sexual assault, do you think it would trigger something?"

" I believe so McCoy, remember Vulcans are very protective of their spouse, Spock instincts are triggering some form of defensive mode to combat any threat to their relationship."

"Oh, boy Geoff, we have problems, the delay probably increase hormone production each day."

McCoy walked over to his desk intercom and paged the bridge.

" Kirk here."

"Captain you better get down here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men are locked in Dr. McCoy's office discussing Spock medical records.

"OK, gentlemen, what do we have?"

Geoff and I discovered that Spock's hormones are slightly increased since his last medical check-up, he also believes it's a defense mechanism because of his wife's situation at Ixio. When I compare the charts, I agree with him."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means Jim that it might be onset of Pon Farr all over again if we don't get him back to his wife."

"What?"

"Yes, captain, Vulcans can become irrational and combative over their spouse, both of us feels that it's imperative that Spock gets to Gamma Quadrant the sooner, the better."

Kirk stood with his arms folded, absorbing all the information given to him. He remembers the Vulcan mating cycle and how Spock was out of control, the Enterprise barely made it there. Now he has to decide to break regulations again to save Spock and his wife. It didn't take long to figure it out, that he will be out of a job over this decision. Maybe it's time for early retirement? However, here we go again.

OK doctors, so I assume that the final decision rests with me. I want you to know that I will be living with one of you if I lose my job."

Both doctors looked at him and each other.

"But Jim, Starfleet might approve it?"

"Yeah, remember how long it took?"

Kirk snaps on the com to bridge system.

"Sulu here."

Mr. Sulu, turn the ship around, you and Chekov plot a course to the Gamma Quadrant at warp 9."

"Warp 9 sir?"

"Yes, coordinate with Mr. Scott to find how long we can maintain that speed. Kirk out."

"Doctors what about Spock can he return to duty?"

"Yes, but I recommend he get a daily check-up on his hormones output in his blood."

"I agree it could be either Geoff or I and we can do it discreetly."

"Sounds great, once your reports are completed submit them to Starfleet at your discretion, and by the time they clear it we're already on our way."

"Thanks again, doctors."

Kirk left sickbay, thinking again about his decision, which will jeopardize his career, but he couldn't let Spock suffer again through his cycle, and he had to save Uhura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on Space Station Zebra, the magistrate Tim'onn has arrived to review the charges against Lt. Uhura. Tim'onn was sent to represent the Federation of Planets and Starfleet of the situation , he was instructed to an unbiased observer and make a sound judgement. The case was critical to both organizations as negotiation, and a joint effort will be affected by the outcome. The pressure was on to resolve the conflict as soon as possible. The moment he entered his office he requested a full report from both parties and their current locations. One of his aides Henson returned with information.

"Magistrate Tim'onn Dr. Carter's current location is on the planet continuing his excavations, and Dr. Uhura is in the brig as we speak."

"What? How long has she been there?"

"It is estimated over 48 hours."

"Release her and have her confined to her quarters, she should be comfortable, and I see her records are outstanding doctor in linguistics and an officer of the fleet."

"Yes, Sir" Henson left and returned ten minutes later.

"Magistrate, Dr. Uhura refuses to return to her quarters."

"What? did she say why?"

"Yes, sir, she informed me that she would be safer there."

"Safer there?, Interesting. Make a note of it and make sure all of her accommodations are met."

"Yes, sir."

Tim'onn sat in his chair and thought about Uhura decision to stay in the brig. He thought to himself (safer there) (safer there in the brig) Tim'onn suspects something.

 **A/N:** Peter Gabriel: **In your eyes


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Summary** : The Enterprise is racing across the galaxy to save Uhura from false charges.

Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga is helping with the investigation of Dr. Myles Carter, and he has found impertinent information in the case. He gathers more for other sources to the creditably of personal and professional life of the doctor. With his findings, he informs the captain.

The Enterprise has been traveling 4 hours at warp 9, Mr. Scott advises to decrease speed to 6 to relax the engines.

The captain calls a team meeting to coordinate all the information. Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, both doctors are all gathered in the ready room.

"Captain at our current rate of speed at warp 6, the Enterprise will reach the outer rims of Gamma Quadrant 5 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes. Depending on the rate of consumption of fuel and efficiency of the engines."

"Thanks, Spock, how are you doing?"

"I'm satisfactory captain."

" The engines are all aligned captain, the Enterprise will getcha there, I'll assure ya that."

"Thank you for your report, Mr. Scott, keep me inform of any changes if you can give us more let me know."

"Aye, captain."

"Thanks, Scotty you're dismissed."

"OK doctors, what do we have on Dr. Carter?"

Geoff spoke with his report first.

"It turns out that Dr. Carter is considered the ladies man. He has some relationships that causes situations that become hostile, where the female would have to transfer or quit their positions. Not in a good way either."

"Same here, Jim Myles has a large ego to match, he doesn't take no for an answer according to some colleagues I spoke too."

"So we know he has relationships with colleagues and sounds like he to control them."

"His reputation has saved him from formal complaints, but he is best known for discoveries in excavations."

Spock continues to sit quietly listening about a man who accused his wife of sabotage, again he regulates his body to stay in control. He can surmise that Nyota spurned his advances and she is paying for it.

Bosun whistle: Lt. Palmer appeared on the monitor.

"Captain I have ambassador Sarek on a private channel requesting to speak with Mr. Spock."

Kirk looks at Spock.

"Were you expecting your father?"

"No, but I conclude that my parents sense my concerns."

"Pipe it down Lt."

"Yes, sir."

Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson appeared on the monitors. They view Spock appearance they gave the Vulcan greetings.

"Greetings captain."

"Ambassador, how can I help you?"

"We are concerned about our son and his wife, with your permission captain may we speak with Spock?"

"By all means, do you want us to leave?"

"No need captain if you don't mind if we converse in Vulcan." Sarek turns to Spock.

"What has happened?"

" ha ki' vesh' do guvik storilaya on t'nash-veh ko-telsu, au afsakau ish-veh do u nash-gad. Nyota ish-veh t' ish-veh kal'i'farr nosh, ik au referred u' wuh vohtaya.

Amanda gasps as her hands covered her mouth, while Sarek left eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

Dr. Carter dash-tor t'nash-veh ko-telsu, svi' ish-veh fosh nash-veh ko-tels dash klau wuh hassu ik au bolau mau hasuk neikaya. Wuh t' ish-veh puk, ish-veh pehkau heh c ik t'nash-veh ko-telsu vashau bolik kla-hil tukh. "

(Dr. Carter has been making sexual advances on my wife, he declared it to Uhura. She informed him of her marital status, which he referred as a stall tactic. Dr. Carter attempt to assault my wife, in her defense she physically harmed the doctor which he needed much medical assistance. The result of her defending herself, Dr. Carter had her arrested and claims that my wife destroyed vital research materials.)

" uf nam-tor du t'nash-veh sa-fu?

( how are you, my son?)

"nash-veh muhl ko-mekh"

(I am in satisfactory condition mother)

"nash-veh nam-tor din-tor t'nash-veh ko-telsu"

(I am concerned about my wife)

"Captain, how can we help?"

"What can you do Ambassador?"

"My wife and I can conclude our services here and render any assistance to our Ko-fu."

How far are you from the Gamma Quadrant?"

"There 3 days 20 hours and 22 minutes from that quandrant," stated Spock

"Incorrect we are 3 days 20 hours 21 minutes away from Gamma Quadrant."

Kirk, McCoy, and M'Benga looked at each other and smirked (Like father like son)

Amanda huffed" That's logic for ya!"

"That means they will get there before us and they can render Uhura any assistance."

"Captain, our daughter, is also a Vulcan citizen she will be under our diplomatic rules and laws."

Bosun whistle: Kirk snaps the com button.

"Yes, Lt.

Priority one call from Starfleet."

"Continue Lt."

"They are requesting the Enterprise to proceed to the Gamma Quadrant to the planet Ixio on behalf of Starfleet command. Commander Spock is relieved of duty pending the outcome of the situation on the planet Ixio."

"What?" shouted McCoy and M'Benga.

"They can't do that?"

"They must consider that Spock involvement might hinder the investigation." Stated Sarek.

"Well, it's not fair, Uhura is his wife."

"Doctor McCoy, they are trying to prevent prejudice in the case."

I agree with Sarek, and it's logical that I re-frame from any form of interference that might jeopardize the case."

Logic strikes again, chimed his mother as she folds her arms.

"But now the Enterprise has a reason, and that solves one of our problems."

"Then captain, in conclusion, my wife and I will set course for the Gamma Quadrant." Sarek looked at his son and encouraged him.

"Spockah, nash-veh isha ma veshtau lu sa koshtri ma vesh' skamau tor ish-veh ko-mekh.

ish-veh rolaya heh torai nam-tor tsuri."

(Spock, I also have experienced when male species have been attracted to your mother.

your reaction and action are acceptable.)

Spock bowed his head in respect and is moved that his father support him in his crisis.

Sa-mekh, nemaiyo

(Thank you father)

Amanda was fighting back the tears, she held up her two forefingers to her husband, and he received them.

No one understood what was being said between Spock's family except M'Benga. He had never witnessed such empathy in a Vulcan family before, and it was intimate, he took mental notes of their conversation. He was impressed with the transaction between the Vulcan men and a human woman, and they displayed more emotions than he observed during his internship on Vulcan.

Hold up everyone; I got an idea?" Everyone turns to Kirk.

"I'm gonna gamble on Dr. Carter to do the right thing." of course they look at Kirk like he's nuts.

"Captain, doesn't gambling involves odds and wagers?, I do not comprehend your statement," stated Spock, giving him a curious look.

McCoy rolls his eye into the back of his head (Vulcans!)

"Spock and ambassador Sarek, please, it goes against all logic, matter of fact it's an illogical plan, but I've seen done before." Just hear me out."

 **Plan A:** now that we have permission to travel to Gamma Quadrant, we can inform the space station and the magistrate there of our arrival with Spock aboard."

 **Plan B:** Sarak in exactly four hours from our message, you will send a similar message to the space station of your arrival stating your position not only on Vulcan but with the Federation of Planets, plus with your relation to Spock.

 **Plan C:** Sarek I need you to contact T'Pau and inform her of Uhura's situation, asking her to plan a trip to the space station four hours after your message as well.

The bluff is that we might not need T'Pau just her announcement that her presence is required on behalf of Vulcan concerning Uhura."

They all looked at him, the two Vulcan seemed confused, but the others got the idea.

That's a great idea Jim!, Then he would withdraw the charges and let her go!"

"Precisely, Doctor."

" Dr. Carter needs funds to maintain his project, and I'm gambling that he doesn't want to lose that if T'Pau gets into the situation.

Sarek looked at Spock, and their eyebrows go up in approval.

"Fascinating" were both their comments.

Brilliant captain, I'm impressed! Chimed Amanda with winning smile on her face.

"It'll work too, and I think T'Pau would like a little challenge."

Wow! T'Pau! That will be something if it gets to that", as M'Benga folded hands on the table thinking of the chance to see the outcome of this plan.

"So, what do you think? Should we execute the plan and see how far it gets?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let Operation Get Carter begin!"

"Acceptable, Captain I will contact the station as planned, Live long and prosper." Sarek and Amanda gave the ta'al salute, bow their heads and faded.

Kirk leans over to the intercom system and snaps it on.

"Lt. Palmer sent a message to Space station Zebra."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Operation Get Carter** -Final chapter

Tim'onn sat reading both Uhura's and Carter's files. He is puzzled, they are both successful professional doctors. He huffs as he closes both files from his screen. He needs some proof of sexual assault on Uhura according to Carter. He has no evidence of the accusation of sabotage on Uhura also stated by Carter. But the medical records revealed that Dr. Uhura physically assaulted Carter. The report indicated that Carter has a fractured jawline, which was healed with a bone knitter and that his private parts were also on the mends Tim'onn leans back in his chair, and his mind is pondering the situation, at the moment his aides are interviewing anyone who was associated with both. His thoughts again wonder back to why Dr. Uhura refused house arrest, _**(Safer in the brig)**_ kept ringing through his mind. He snaps his intercom for an aide.

"Yes Sir"

"Liaamis, please find Dr. Carter and have him report to my office."

" yes, sir."

"Hold please, how is Dr. Uhura?"

"She is being monitored and appears healthy."

"Ask her again about being on house arrest."

"Yes, right away!"

intercom whistle: "Yes, Henson?"

"Magistrate, I have a communique from the USS. Enterprise addressed to you."

"Please send it to me."

The message appears on his monitor, and he read it, both eyebrows rise as he reread it.

"Interesting situation."

Tin'onn leaned back again in his chair and waited for Dr. Carter.

A few minutes later, Liaamis enters the office with Myles; "Dr. Carter your Magistrate."

"Thank you, Liaamis, any updates on Dr. Uhura?"

"Like before Sir, she refuses to return to her quarters, all accommodations are being provided."

"Thank you for your report" Liaamis leaves.

"Please Dr. Carter take a seat": Tim'onn observes Carter as he sits down.

"Magistrate, how can I help you?"As he sits across from the magistrate.

"Thank you for your cooperation Dr. Carter, and I have to ask more questions about the incident, it is my job for the Federation and Starfleet the reason is they have investments in this project. For some strange reason, Dr. Uhura has refused to take accommodations in her quarters."

"I can not speak for that woman who tried to kill me! She should be and stay in the brig for all my concern."

"Interesting, she even refuses to talk about the incident, so it's hard to get her side of the story and continue with this investigation."

"That is not my concern, Magistrate as long it doesn't interfere with MY work!"

"I see?, Dr. Carter, have you read Dr. Uhura's file?"

"Yes I have, she one of Starfleet highest linguistic staff in the field next to Dr. Grayson."

"Yes, she was recommended by Starfleet intelligence, because she is the only person who continues to break Romulan and Klingon codes. She is so valuable that they took the risk of lending her out to you for your excavation." Tim'onn noticed a change in Carter's face.

"So, I keep wondering why would a highly esteemed individual as Dr. Uhura would risk of assaulting and destroying important documents?"

"I don't have an answer for that, that is something for you to decide Magistrate."

"I sent the tricorder and Pads she used to Central Intelligence, they have a way of processing information from erased data."

"Really? Ugh, that's good maybe they retrieve the lost information." Myles said nervously.

"Central Intelligence have a way to detect any information from corrupted data" Tim'onn watched Myles body movement, seeing him react from his statement.

"yes, I hope that they can contribute into this investigation."

"Well, back to the reason why you are here Dr. Carter, I hope you can help."

"I don't mind magistrate, and I want to continue with my findings and close this investigation, it's interfering with the other scientists."

"Yes, Did you know that Dr. Uhura is married?"

"I was unaware of her status" as he lied "It didn't state it in her file."

"Correct, because, there are another set of files of a personal nature that Starfleet keep separate for security reasons. In this file, it states her marital status to whom?" I think Dr. Uhura didn't want it revealed because of their position in Starfleet."

"Regardless if she was married or not, she tried to kill me and sabotage this project for her personal gain, or some unknown reason, that's up to you find out!" Snapped Myles, wondering what his point to this line of questions was.

I know this project is essential to you Dr. Carter, but an accusation has been proclaimed, and I was sent to investigate, I want you to understand my position."

Myles started to breathe and relax. He didn't realize he voice was raised.

"My apology Magistrate, it's that I desire to continue with my work."

"So do I doctor, I guess that would be, for now, you may go" Tim'onn took a hunch as Carter started to get up to leave.

"Excuse me again doctor, did you know that USS Enterprise is on it way here?"

Myles turned and looked at Tim'onn.

"Why would the Enterprise come here?"

"You've heard of the Enterprise?, It's crew is famous for many citations in explorations and engagements in critical situations. Its captain alone is highly recognized." While observing Carter for a reaction.

"It doesn't change the fact what Uhura did to my project."

"Well, it appears that Dr. Uhura's husband is on the Enterprise, when he heard his wife's arrest, Starfleet granted the Enterprise to en-route here."

"I still don't get it, and it doesn't change the charges."

"Don't you want to know who her husband is?"

" OK magistrate, humor me who?

" He is one of Starfleet's highest ranking and decorated science officer, top in the field of computer science and astrophysics."

" Ok? So Who may that be?"

"Commander Spock of Vulcan"

Myles was speechless; everyone has heard of Commander Spock the only Vulcan to graduate from Starfleet Academy. He couldn't believe what he is hearing that the Vulcan is married to the most intriguing, gorgeous woman in the galaxy. It rattled his brain, and he quickly gained his composure.

"It …. doesn't matter who she is married too, she sabotaged this project!"

"As I said before doctor, I need evidence, and my aides are looking for it as we speak. " Tim'onn looks suspiciously at Myles.

"Do you want to change your statement doctor?"

"Why would I do that? it stands!" Myles turns and walks out of Tim'onn's office.

Tim'onn suspicions were confirmed, but he needs proof to prove the accusation against Dr. Uhura were unmerited. What concerned him was why would he try to frame her. He hopes the interviews will find evidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyota is relieved that the Enterprise is on its way, she could hardly wait to get out off this station. She is more relaxed and regained her composure, her husband sang to her through their bond. Her husband is coming for her, and she knows he worried about her, the stress in their bond is tense. So she is attempting meditation to maintain the marriage bond leveled. Nyota knows that Spock will challenge any man that interferes or overstep her with disrespect. Nyota looks around her small cell, and the magistrate has provided with many amenities for her comfort. It didn't matter; her man is coming for her, boy she hopes Spock will kick Carter's arse for the accusation against her. She knows when the Enterprise will arrive, speed and where, all that she got from Spock, a smile formed on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Exactly four hours later.**

Tim'onn was reading the report from Dr. Z'ara Ral. Her statement matches the majority of other stories about Dr. Uhura. She was working diligently on their assignment, but she worked the closest with Uhura, he needs to talk with her. He pages Henson.

"Yes, sir."

"Please find Dr. Ral for me, and have her report here."

"Yes, sir right away."

20 minutes later Dr. Ral enters Tim'onn's office.

"Good afternoon Dr. Ral, my apologies that I had to pull you from your work."

"Not a problem, I am willing to help you if I can."

"I read your report and Dr. Uhura, and you worked on the same assignment."

"Yes, she is a terrific woman, she discovered many findings and cataloged them and I never had a team member work so hard."

"Doctor, do you have any reason why Dr. Uhura would destroy your work?"

"None, at all?"

"Was she stressed or distressed about anytime or working together?"

"Oh, no! She is a hard worker, ready to give input and find solutions to the research. So, I'm confused about the charges?"

"I'm looking for the answer to those questions Dr. Ral. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, Uhura and I would find Dr. Carter around us a lot, at first we thought it was nothing because he is in charge of the excavation. However, then the last couple of weeks he would arrive at the strangest times, which is weird for me because I am an empath."

"Yes, I am aware of your talent doctor, did you sense anything?"

"Like what?"

Like, any form of physical attraction between Dr. Uhura and Dr. Carter?"

" No, Uhura would tell me she had someone to go back to on the Enterprise, she didn't elaborate, we were too involved in our work."

" I see, I want to thank you for helping in the investigation."

Magistrate, may I see Dr. Uhura?"

"I'm sorry not at this time, and I can't afford to contaminate the investigation. I hope you don't mind."

"I understand, could you tell her that I miss her and that I asked for her."

"If you want to write a little note, you may, but we have to clear it."

"thanks,"

Tim'onn gave her a pad to type on. Z'ara wrote a quick note for Nyota, words of encouragement. When she finished, she gave it back to him.

"Your dismissed Dr. Ral and thank you again for your support in this area."

I believe she is innocent and I hoped I helped your case."

"In fact, you did Dr. Ral, and I am asking you not to share this conversation with anyone."

"Yes, I understand and I will, Good day" she left his office.

Again Tim'onn is questioning Carter's motive in the case. He checked with security to view Uhura, and he saw a relaxed, quiet Starfleet officer. She didn't appear worried at all, in fact, she looked like she was waiting for someone. He turned off the monitor and reviewing his thoughts from Carter's reaction.

The intercom whistle:

"Yes, Liaamis"

"Magistrate, I have an incoming message from a Vulcan ambassador."

"Please send the message" again Tim'onn read the message not twice but three times. He leaned back in his chair, thinking this investigation is defiantly turning.

"Liaamis, please have Dr. Carter report to my office."

"Yes, sir."

Tim'onn wonders how Dr. Carter would react to the next scene to the puzzle. A few minutes later Dr. Carter arrived.

"Please sit doctor."

Myles looks at him suspiciously, "Is there something wrong magistrate?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm back in your office again."

"Since you asked, do you want to change your statement and charges against Dr. Uhura?"

"No again and why would I?"

"It looks like ambassador Sarek of Vulcan is arriving in two days."

"I've heard of him, but does he has to do with the investigation?"

"It seems that Ambassador Sarek represents United Federation of Planets, as well the Planet Vulcan as part of their high council. He is highly known for his negotiation talents and highly recommended in many planetary issues. He is married to the famous Dr. Amanda Grayson, who also was recommended in this excavation. However, a critical situation arose, and the Federation sent them to settle all matters. He is also….. the father of Commander Spock of the USS. Enterprise."

"Commander Spock's father is Sarek of Vulcan?"Myles fell into shock.

"Yes, he is on his way here to represent his daughter -in- law in this case, it appears she fall under Vulcan laws, and she is a citizen as well." Tim'onn saw his face turn a pale color, and he can see that the situation is getting to him.

Myles is starting to worry, wondering if Nyota is worth the humiliation. He happened to look up and Tim'onn staring at him.

"Anything wrong Dr. Carter?"

"No, I was wondering why all the pomp and circumstance of people coming here, are they trying to intimidate me or something?"

"I am unaware of that Dr. Carter, and I just report what was sent to me,and making you aware of the investigation." Tim'onn notice the change of Myles disposition he was affected by the news.

However, Myles wouldn't take the bait.

"But it seems strange, and you know that Vulcans by nature are pacifist. I was just wondering why Dr. Uhura's husband and father-in-law are en route here, after all, they are family."

"Is there anything else magistrate?" standing up, fixing his jacket and trying not to look intimidating with the news.

"No doctor, have a good afternoon."

After left, Tim'onn started to chuckle, wondering what would happen next. He sees this becoming a family affair. He pages his aide Liaamis.

"Yes, sir."

"I have a feeling that there will be more incoming calls, make sure someone is assigned to receive them."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any more interviews of completion on the excavation team?"

"Yes, there are four completed, one from a Vulcan studying plant."

"Have them ready for review."

"Yes, sir". Tim'onn closed his comlink and sat and thought about the situation.

 **Four hours later:**

Tim'onn was in his quarters resting when he receives the message, his comlink sounds.

"Yes Henson"

"Another message sir."

"OK"

This time Tim'onn sat up when he sees who this message is from. A startled look appeared on his face as he continues to read the message from Vulcan. He quickly got up to refresh himself and hit the comlink to his aides.

"Henson and Liaamis?"

"Yes sir, Liaamis here."

"Please find Dr. Carter and have him report to my office immediately and I want both you and Henson with Pads to record his statements."

"YES, SIR right away!"

Tim'onn quickly grabbed his jacket and left for his office with a concerned look on his face. He will encounter "all of Vulcan in one person" on space station Zebra in a couple of days.

Tim'onn sat in his chair and reread the message. Things are getting critical, that both organizations will have to intervene. This situation will reflect his position on how he handles the investigation. He thought to himself; this could be Carter's last chance to retract his accusations.

A disgruntled doctor enters the office, followed by two aides. The aides quickly grab chairs and pull them up to the Tim'onn's desk. While Myles reveals his anger again about being disturbed by the case.

"What is it now magistrate?" This time Tim'onn stands up and looks directly into Myles' eyes.

"Be quiet and SIT!" Myles reluctantly sits between the two aides.

"For the record Dr. Carter, do you retract the charges against Dr. Uhura!"

"For the final time NO!"

"Then let me present to you your choices in the matter. The members of my cabinet have been looking for any form evidence to prove your case in this investigation. Dr. Uhura is reluctant to talk about it, the Enterprise is on its way, and Ambassador Sarek and his wife are also en route here. The situation has changed where an intergalactic inquiry will hinder both our jobs doctor."

Myles slowly looks at Tim'onn "What do you mean?"

"I mean T'Pau of Vulcan is on her way here! Here to this station!

"What!?" You can't be serious?"

"So you know who T'Pau is?"

"Yes, I am aware of her position on Vulcan, but what does it have to do with this?"

"Glad you asked doctor because T'Pau is the mother of Sarek of Vulcan, grandmother to Spock of the Enterprise! She has more clout than the president of the Federation! Moreover, we have her grand-daughter locked up!"T'Pau's family is the descendant of Surak, and their family help formed the Federation of Planet." Her voice in any situation carries power. A matter of fact the Federation treasury is where Vulcan contributes the most, in others words Doctor Carter, if Vulcan stops funding the treasury there goes your research."

Myles' mouth fell open "You…. can't… be serious?"

"I'm afraid so, if the Federation and Starfleet find out that T'Pau is heading here to this investigation, believe me, heads are going to roll. Any hopes of you continuing this research will not exist."

Myles sat there thinking while the two aides took notes of the conversation. Tim'onn knew he had him now, the moment of truth.

"I… would ..like to withdraw the charges against Dr. Uhura."

"Good, now you need to send formal apologies to them all, ASAP! Tim'onn snaps on the comlink to security.

"Please release Dr. Uhura, and all charges are dropped and give her our apologies, I will be down later personally to offer my apology as well."

"Henson and Liaamis please send a message to those parties that are en route here of the situation." They both get up and leave. Tim'onn turns to Carter.

"I don't want to know the reasons why you did this, but I hope you learned from this. I do have my speculations why? Thank you, doctor, and you are dismissed."

Myles slowly gets up, he knew he was defeated, and his ego wouldn't stop it when he could have. He reaches the door when Tim'onn says his last statement.

"I must say, that Dr. Uhura is a lovely and intelligent woman, any man would fall for her."

Myles gave him a stern look and left to write his apology letters.

Tim'onn thanked the powers that be that orchestrated this scenario, it was no coincident that the Enterprise, Sarek and T'Pau were en route at the same time. A small smile formed on his face that the investigation is over.

 **A/N:** This story started as a short story, actually 1 chapter LOL. But I was encouraged to write more, thanks to DrakeP and Magensby.

I didn't know if I should have another part to this story, thinking if Spock should confront Myles. I don't want to mess with a good thing.


End file.
